Cosas que escribe uno en la noche
by P. Barton
Summary: Esta es la historia de como Rin se enamora de Makoto y como "acepta" que nunca lo va a querer. Luego de mucha mierda y pésimas ideas (con el nuevo sentimiento de querer lastimar a Makoto) termina con Haruka. ¿Qué rayos? / Rin-centric. Pareja principal: Harurin. Pareja secundaria: Makorin no correspondido.


**Ok, Free! Ni ninguno de sus personaje me pertenece. Así que no jodan. Jajajaja.**

 **Esto no esta escrito con la narrativa normal. Y es defitivamente extraño. Realmente, no me pregunten que tenía en mente con esto ¿Ok? Fue inspirado en una situación extraña por la que yo pase, claramente adaptando mil y un cosas jajajaj. So, disfruten.**

 **La historia gira en torno a Rin y sus problemas (?) jeje :3**

 **Pareja principal, HaruRin.**

* * *

—Estoy enamorado de Makoto.

Sabías desde el momento que habías dicho esas palabras en voz alta estabas más que jodido. Hacía tanto que lo habías estado negando, que te habías dicho una y otra vez que no era eso que lo sentías. Pero no podías continuar huyendo de la verdad. Le dijiste a tu mejor amigo sobre eso. Sousuke se rió de ti. Diciendo que orgulloso que se lo veía venir. Tú solo te sonrojaste y apartaste la mirada cosas cambiaron de tono al preguntarte si tenías planeado decirle algo al respecto. Respondiste que no.

—Cobarde.

—¡No lo soy!

Si lo eras. Y bastante. La sola idea de decirle hacía latir tu corazón como loco. Eras impulsivo y emocional, pero no era un demente. Sabías controlarte y conocías los límites. Makoto podía ser un amor de persona. Pero estabas más que seguro que no solo te iba a rechazar, sino que se iba alejar de ti. No querías eso. Lo querías demasiado como para permitirlo.

Sousuke insistió, alegando que si no te arriesgabas no ganarías nada.

—Que hayan funcionado las cosas con tu novia no significa que me servirán a mí. —Le dijiste exasperado. Sabías que estaba tan positivo (y que pensaba poco racional) respecto a eso porque recientemente había comenzando una relación. En serio estabas feliz por él y te emocionaba verlo tan alegre, pero no deseabas que te diera falsas esperanzas.

Tu amigo por fin desistió con el tema y no te presiono más. Sí, te decía cobarde de vez en cuando para molestarte pero no hablo más sobre eso.

Paso el tiempo. Te dijiste a ti mismo que lo superarías.

No lo hiciste.

Cada vez que se acercaba a ti te volvías otro. Haru lo había notado. Decía que te derretías ante él. Tú lo negabas. Lo admitiste cuando notaste que cedías a todo lo que te pedía. Estabas avergonzado.

Comenzaste adorar y apreciar todas esas muestras de afecto que te regalaba. Agradecías a Dios que fuese tan cariñoso.

Al abrazarlo te acurrucabas en él. Disfrutabas de su aroma y esperabas poder capturar lo más que podías antes de tener que separarte de nuevo. Amabas secretamente que jugará con tu cabello o que casualmente tomara de tu mano.

Odiabas saber que era así con todos.

Las muestras de cariño entre ambos se volvieron algo tan común que incluso fueron llamados pareja por el inapropiado de Momo. Makoto solo se rió y tú lo negaste en seguida, gritando por dentro mil maldiciones por arruinarte el momento y obligar a ambos a separarse.

Pasaron más días. Nagisa sabía.

Lo lamentarías pero gracias a él lograste besar a Makoto. Lograste besarle y fue la cosa más maravillosa del universo entero. Todo paso en un fiesta y ambos habían estado bajo los efectos del alcohol. A pesar de no recordar otras cosas esa era tu memoria más vivida.

Querías besarle de nuevo. Anhelabas tener más de él. Querías envolverlo en tus brazos. Lo deseabas como a ningún otro.

Había veces en las que sentías unas inmensas ganas de decirle como te sentías. De gritar a los cuatro vientos todos aquellos sentimientos tan preciosos que guardabas hacía él. De contarle cuanto lo adorabas. Pero no. Eso nunca pasaría. Lo conocías demasiado bien. Lo harías sentir incómodo. Te rechazaría de la manera más delicada posible y luego se iría. Las cosas no serían como antes. Se cerraría contigo. Trataría de hacer parecer que las cosas fuesen normal pero no podría lograrlo.

Simplemente lo sabías. Sousuke pensaba que exagerabas. Haruka te lo confirmaba.

Así la pasaste durante mucho.

Unos te subían las esperanzas y te daban el coraje para actuar.

Otros te hacían ver la cruda verdad y te hacían retroceder.

Llegaste al punto en el que dijiste:

—Lo estoy superando. —Y por unos instantes lo creíste.

En verdad creías que ya no te interesabas en él de aquella forma. Hasta que lo viste con otra chica. Nunca habías sentido tanto celos. Nunca te habías sentido tan herido. El amor y la atención que le daba te dolía. Le daba los mismos cariños que te daba. Peor, él los iniciaba. Era él quien buscaba el contacto físico.

Te volviste consciente. Eras tú quien iniciaba toda esa clase de contactos. Él rara vez se esforzaba en hacerlo contigo.

Lo tomaste del brazo.

Él te quito.

Te sentiste rechazado. Por algo tan insignificante como eso estabas destrozado.

Salieron todos juntos a otra fiesta. Makoto llevo a la chica con la cual había estado saliendo. Se la pasaron abrazados.

No querías ver más.

No querías ver ese amor que profesaba por ella.

Era egoísta, era tonto. Pero era cierto.

Te preguntas que hubiese pasado si hubieras actuado antes. Si hubieses decidido decirle tus sentimientos. Recuerdas que no hubiera funcionado de todos modos. Que las cosas serían iguales o peor. Makoto era heterosexual. Eso era obvio.

Te apegaste mucho a Haru. Comenzaste a ir hacía él en busca de alivio. Sousuke y Nagisa no podían proporcionarte de este. El último estaba demasiado ocupado en su relación que se había apartado de ti (no lo culpabas) y el otro no tenía ni idea de como manejar ese tipo de situaciones. Haru sabía bien que era lo que pasaba pero él no hacía preguntas. Solo cuando necesitabas hablar o querías compañía él se encontraba allí. No le podías pedir más.

Pronto Makoto termino con la chica con la que salía. Sentiste un placer mórbido al enterarte de aquello. Estaba mal y te sentía culpable por estar tan alegre. Pero no podías evitarlo. Te sorprendió el escuchar que había sido Makoto quien había parado las cosas.

Luego te sorprendió más que justamente en la fiesta a la cual no asististe, Kou le pidió a Makoto que besará a uno de los chicos de Iwatobi.

Besó a Haru.

Revolvió algo en ti que te hizo te dieras cuenta que no lo habías superado y que quizás no lo harías nunca. La próxima vez que te encontraste con Haru este se veía nervioso. Temeroso a que pudieses estar molesto con él. Según Nagisa Haru se había negado. Pero claro, la mayoría estando nuevamente afectados por el alcohol y siendo presionado por todos los presentes no tuvo más opción que ceder.

El rubio le dijo que su amigo no permitió que el beso se alargará más de lo acordado (porque Kou pidió que durara un minuto entero) y luego procedió a ir a otra sección de la casa. Aunque Makoto le siguió un poco insistente.

Suspiraste. No podías estar molesto con Haru.

Los cuatro comenzaron a salir más como antes. Rei no lo acompañaba porque estaba ocupado con sus estudios últimamente. Él chico estaba tratando actualmente de entrar a una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de Ciencia en Japón. Entendías porque no tenía tiempo para salir y lo respetabas bastante; Nagisa en cambio se quejaba constantemente porque extrañaba ver a su amigo.

Notaste un cambio en Makoto. Parecía que deseaba acercarse a Haru de otra manera en la cual no lo había intentado antes. Sentiste rabia, celos. Y de repente te encontraste siendo posesivo. Una parte de ti continuaba por adorar a Makoto, pero otra quería herirlo. Lo peor es que ahora tenías cómo.

Siendo chicos de último grado de preparatoria tenían fiestas o excusas para tomar muy seguido, lo cual agradecías. En serio ¿Qué podía ser mejor?

Todos asistían a esas fiestas, incluso Haru. Quien a pesar de no participar demasiado o bailar como otros solo sonreía a lo lejos mientras veía a sus amigos hacer el ridículo.

Rápido notaste que en estas fiestas Makoto era capaz de abandonar e ignorar a cualquiera solo para ir detrás de Haru. Eso solo te hizo molestar más. Y te sorprendía como eras capaz de sentir ahora tantas cosas negativas por alguien que alegabas seguir queriendo con ferocidad.

Aceptaste a tomar directamente de la botella de tequila (ofrecimiento de Nagisa) para poder así culpar tus estúpidas acciones al alcohol aunque fuese raro de ti ponerte mal. Por lo general tenías una muy buena resistencia al alcohol. Pero nadie necesitaba saberlo. Solo debían creer que el tequila era el culpable de todo tanto como tú, para no sentirte mal.

Jalaste a Haru y él como Makoto te voltearon a ver confundidos.

—Baila conmigo. —Le susurraste al oído.

Haru solo frunció el ceño, moviste tu cuerpo hacía el suyo y te tomo por la cintura. Sonreíste sin alejar mucho tu rostro del suyo.

—¿Rin, estás ebrio? —Preguntó Makoto.

Tú solo reíste. Y negaste con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo crees? Solo tomé un poco de Tequila. — Respondiste arrastrando un poco las palabras. Suficiente para hacerles creer todo lo contrario aunque decías la verdad. —Haru, baila conmigo. —Pediste de nuevo, usando un tono en tu voz que logró sorprender todavía más a tus amigos.

—Rin- Haru comenzó hablar en tono de reproche.

—Tenemos que cuidarlo. —Dijo Makoto. En otra situación te hubieras reído, y hubieras recalcado su complejo de madre.

—Haru puede cuidar de mí mientras bailamos ¿Verdad, Haru?

Haruka solo suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Aceptando que no podría hacerte cambiar de opinión y que no sería fácil convencerte sobrio o no.—No te preocupes. —Le dijo a Makoto mientras se dejaba ser arrastrado por ti. Lograste ver un poco de celos en su mirada.

 _"Bien."_

No te molestaste en encontrar un lugar privado. No, te aseguraste de quedar en el campo de visión de Makoto. Querías que te viera. Querías que viera como seducías a Haru.

Comenzaste a bailar al ritmo de la música. Haruka no apartaba sus ojos de ti y no sabías si era porque estaba haciendo bien su trabajo como nana o estaba impresionado porque era la primera vez que te veía bailar de forma tan sensual.

Te diste la vuelta y pegaste tu cuerpo al de él. Moviste tu cabeza hacía un lado dejando expuesto tu cuello. Podías sentir la respiración de Haru contra de tu piel. Una mano suya se poso en tu cintura el momento en el que comenzaste a restregar tu trasero contra su entrepierna. Pero mierda, eso no lo pudiste evitar. A pesar de que tu plan era actualmente herir a Makoto (y sí, estaba mal y sabías que te arrepentirías después por tener tan malas intenciones) realmente estabas disfrutando encontrarte en esa posición con Haru.

Te giraste hacía él. Lo miraste fijamente a los ojos y ahora fue tu turno de sorprenderte al notar la manera en la cual te miraba. Tragaste duro. Su mirada estaba llena de deseo.

Pusiste tus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus piernas se habían enredado de tal manera que cada vez que movías tus caderas eras capaz de rozar tu zona intima contra su pierna. De igual forma tu también podías sentir el miembro semi erecto de Haru en contra de ti.

Pegaste tu frente a la suya. Tenía su mirada fija en tus labios. Te relamiste de manera inconsciente. Mierda, tu también lo deseabas. Y demasiado.

De un momento a otro Haru se encontraba devorando tu boca y tu cegado por el placer del momento te dejaste ser guiado por él. Sus manos comenzaron a escurrirse dentro de tu camisa. Estaban frías. Abriste la boca más. Su lengua jugaba con la tuya. Mordía casualmente tus labios de vez en cuando. Te derretías por él.

—Haru. — Llamó Makoto en un tono duro y molesto. Mierda, te habías logrado olvidar completamente de él y del lugar en donde estaban. No tenías ni idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado tampoco. Solo habías tenido cabeza para Haru.

Miraste a Makoto. Se veía tan molesto como se escuchaba.

No soltaste a Haru en ningún momento.

—¿No crees que lo correcto es llevar a Rin a casa? —Haru frunció el ceño con el tono que utilizó. Pero no dijo nada. —Está demasiado ebrio para estar haciendo estas cosas. Rin puede que no recuerde nada mañana. Te recomiendo que te detengas.

Haru se tensó. Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa. Pero sabías que podrías quedar mal si les dejaba saber que no estabas tan ebrio como ellos pensaban.

—Bien, lo llevaré a casa. — Dijo Haru.

—No. No es seguro que lo lleves tú.

—¿Eso que quiere decir? —Haru sonaba molesto.

—Haru... —Llamaste, pero no te volteaba a ver. Su mirada seguía estática en su mejor amigo.

—Sabes bien lo que quiero decir. —Oh, eso no sonaba nada bien. Ellos nunca se hablaban de esa manera.

Justamente cuando planeabas hacer una intervención alguien te jalo fuertemente del brazo, obligándote a soltar a Haru. Reconociste en seguida los brazos que ahora te sostenían.

—¡Sousuke! —Dijiste con sorpresa. No tenías ni idea que él estaría allí.

—Yo llevaré a Rin a casa. —Fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar arrastre fuera del lugar. Ni siquiera se quedo a escuchar la discusión que ahora Haru y Makoto estaba teniendo.

Como era de esperarse te comenzaste a sentir culpable. Dios, a veces realmente tenías pésimas ideas. No solo te arrepentías de ese deseo tan horrible (lastimar a Makoto) que surgió dentro de ti. Sino que lo peor fue que utilizaste a un amigo muy querido para hacer eso.

 _"Eres un idiota, Matsouka."_

Sousuke, por supuesto, sabía que no estabas para nada ebrio. Te conocía demasiado bien como para caer en esos pequeños juegos tuyos. Él había visto todo. Había quedado muy sorprendido cuando te vio besar con tanta pasión a Haru. Desviaste la mirada avergonzado.

—Todos los vieron, ¿Sabes? —Le dijo. Y eso solo hizo que te quisieras hundir todavía más en el asiento de su auto.— Makoto... Makoto estaba muy extraño. Rin, si lo querías lastimar lo lograste.

Si, eras un idiota.

Eras de lo peor.

El humano podía cometer errores, pero lo que había hecho... Era sencillamente estúpido. Solo porque no fuiste capaz de lidiar con el hecho de que no podría estar interesado en ti. Te sentiste como un niño pequeño.

—¿Crees que Makoto y Haru hagan las pases? —Preguntaste en un tono abatido. Sousuke te vio por el rabillo del ojo.

—Haru, sí ¿Makoto? Bueno, ahora que lo ve como un interés romántico no lo sé. Quizás y es mejor que tú manejando el rechazo y todo funcione entre ellos.

Tu cuerpo se tenso. Mordiste tu labio y solo asentiste.

Pasaron los días y ni una señal de Makoto ni Haru. Estabas comenzando a preocuparte ¿Y qué tal si no volvían las cosas a estar como antes al final? Se Te revolvía el estomago de tan solo pensarlo.

Decidiste dejar de mortificarse y sufrir en silencio y por fin fuiste a visitar a Haru. Cuando te abrió la puerta sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Realmente no te esperaba.

Sonreíste levemente.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntaste. Haru asintió con la cabeza y en seguida se hizo a un lado para dejarte entrar.

Al principio fue incómodo. En serio. No tenías ni la menor idea de que decir o hacer. Comenzaste a desear que nada de eso hubiese pasado y querías volver a ese tiempo en el cual sentías que podías contarle todo lo que pasaba a Haruka sin censura alguna. Suspiraste y por fin, después de mucho tiempo, fuiste sincero con él y le hablaste de tu estúpida decisión. Haruka se veía inseguro, molesto. Pero no enfado. Solo asentía aquí y allá para dejarte saber que estaba prestando atención a tus palabras.

—Está bien.

Lo miraste como si estuviera loco.

—¿Está bien? —Preguntaste incrédulo. —Haru, ¿Acaso no hiciste caso a nada de lo que dije?

—Rin, todos tenemos algo... Malo dentro de nosotros. Sé que no esta bien que trate de justificar tus acciones, porque fueron mal intencionadas. Pero entiendo que te sentías herido y lo único que querías era devolver ese dolor. —Bajaste la mirada. Era tan extraño escucharlo así. — Makoto y yo estaremos bien. En serio. Ese día... El mismo me dijo que lo que sentía eran celos. Y que sentía algo por mí. —Alzaste la cabeza sorprendido. — Le dije que yo solo lo quería como un amigo, por sí querías saber. —Con ese comentario reíste amargamente. Bueno, si que te sentías como un estúpido. — Le dije que estaba interesado en ti.

Se te fue el aire.

—¿Qué? —Te sonrió.

—No es tan difícil de creer. Te estuve besando en esa fiesta ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Honestamente, ebrio o no si yo no hubiese querido besarte no hubiera pasado.

—Oh.

—Las cosas son un poco complicadas así ahora como están ¿No crees?

Asentiste con la cabeza. Wow, realmente no te veías nada de eso venir.

—Sal conmigo.

Y Haruka seguía por sorprenderte otra vez.

—Haru...

—Dame una oportunidad.

Te sentías nervioso. Alagado incluso. Pero confundido. Habías ido allí a darle una explicación a Haru y una disculpa. En cambio habías terminado siendo perdonado (cosa que anhelabas) y habías obtenido una declaración amorosa y propuesta inesperada.

Pensabas en negarte pero no querías dejarlo ir. Haru podía ser algo bueno. Y no podías negar que sentías unas ganas incontrolables de besarle de nuevo desde esa noche.

—Quizás... Quizás podríamos hacer algo... Intentar... —Haruka te sonreía enormemente. Tus ojos brillaron de emoción y tu corazón dio un vuelco.

Te había arrebatado el aliento esa sonrisa tan bella. Era tan raro y hermoso al mismo tiempo presenciar eso. Y en ese momento fue que tu mente se aclaro y te diste cuenta que en efecto, esto podría ser algo muy bueno.

* * *

 **Comentarios, kudos, follows, no sé. je3 gracias por leer.**


End file.
